Jar Of Heart
by Neutral Kingdom
Summary: Menjadi playboy bukanlah keinginannya. Ia hanya sedang mencari. Mencari cinta yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Menyembuhkannya dari sebuah rasa sakit yang membuat gairahnya terhadap hidup pernah sirna. Bisakah hatinya kembali dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta? Karena yang ia tahu, cinta yang selama ini dicarinya entah mengapa tidak bisa ia terima dengan mudah.


.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor **LEBIH** garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** ** _Sho-ai / BL_** (?) **[7]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **By : Neutral Kingdom**_

* * *

.

 _Aku Bosan_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengusir kebosanan ini?_

 _Sungguh memuakkan!_

.

"Tetsu. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya seorang pemuda berkulit _dim_ pada lawan bicara di depannya.

"Aku bosan Aomine- ** _kun_**." Aomine Daiki- pemuda yang tadi bertanya kini sedang memelototkan matanya tanda tak percaya.

"Bosan huh? Bagaimana bisa kau bosan jika kau saja memiliki banyak _'mainan_ '?" Aomine mencibir jawaban pemuda baby blue di depannya.

"Aku dan mainan mana bisa dibuat dalam satu kalimat Aomine- ** _kun._** Aku saja tidak suka membeli mainan. Bagaimana bisa aku memilki banyak mainan?" Tanya Kuroko Tetsuya- lawan bicara Aomine saat ini dengan wajah polos minta dicubit.

"Grr.. Tidak usah sok polos kau Tetsu! Kau tau dengan jelas maksud dari mainan yang kukatakan!" Aomine menjawab sinis. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan meminum vanilla milkshake untuknya dan segelas tiramisu coffee untuk Aomine yang baru saja diantarkan oleh seorang _waitress_.

"Apa kau tidak takut bertambah hitam jika terus meminum kopi Aomine- ** _kun_**?" Aomine tidak menjawab, tapi delikan mata yang ia arahkan pada Kuroko jelas menyuarakan protes.

"Jadii.. apa yang membuatmu bosan jika Mister Populer a.k.a Kiyoshi Teppei adalah kekasihmu saat ini,hn?" Aomine berusaha mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Huh.. Siapa yang kau sebut sebagai kekasihku?" Kuroko bergumam dengan wajah sedatar talenan. Aomine? Hanya menghela napas lelah. Ia tahu dengan jelas maksud dari apa yang dikatakan Kuroko.

"Jadii.. alasan konyol apalagi yang kau miliki saat ini hingga memutuskun si Mister Populer,huh?"

"Kukira sebutan Mister Populer yang disandangnya hanya omong kosong Aomine- ** _kun_** " Aomine menaikkan alis kanannya, bertanda ia tak mengerti maksud Kuroko. Dan ia memilih untuk kembali menegak tiramisu coffee nya. "Bagaimana ia bisa jadi Mister Populer kalau _skill_ yang ia miliki di ranjang NOL BESAR?!" Oke, seharusnya di sini Kuroko menggunakan nada pelan karena ucapan yang 'agak' vulgar-nya itu, tapi sayangnya tokoh utama kita ini tetap menampilkan wajah talenannya dan suara yang tidak dipelankan sama sekali. Sedangkan Aomine?

"UHUK!" Aomine tersedak. _Sial! Bagaimana ia bisa membicarakan masalah ranjang di tempat umum?_ Aomine sewot. Dan Kuroko? Saat Aomine mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu yang tersedia dimeja mereka, ia mengelurkan sebuah seringai yang tidak pantas betandang di wajah manisnya.

"Jangan mati dulu Aomine- ** _kun_**. Izin matimu tidak akan kuberikan sebelum kau memberiku rekomendasi mainan baru!" Kuroko menepuk pelan punggung Aomine.

Aomine kembali menghela napas. Bagaimana pemuda dihadapannya saat ini meminta bantuan untuk mencarikan seorang kekasih baru dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan baru. Yaa.. walau kekasih-kekasih itu memang hanya dianggap mainan sih oleh Kuroko. Tapi kaaannn.. Haaahh sudahlah, Aomine merasa bahwa ia bisa mati muda jika memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan hubungan persahabatan dengan makhluk datar namun menggemaskan di depannya itu. Aomine masih tidak mengerti dengan banyaknya ide kreatif yang dimiliki Kuroko untuk memutuskan para mantan-mantannya dulu.

Ia masih ingat ketika Kuroko memutuskan kekasihnya karena sang kekasih lupa mengucapkan selamat pagi saat mereka bertemu di sekolah. Alasannya?

" _Aku yakin jika fakta bahwa ia lupa menyapaku adalah karena ia lupa bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya."_ Aomine cengo saat itu. Mau protes. Tapi ketika melihat mata Kuroko yang sedih, apa yang bisa ia katakan?

Lanjut ke alasan _absurd_ berikutnya.

 _"Aku tidak suka saat ia mengelus kepalaku Aomine-_ _ **kun**_ _. Tangannya terlalu besar dikepalaku."_ Aomine mengernyit heran saat itu. _Tangannya besar?_ Batin Aomine. Namun detik berikutnya ia sadar dengan maksud ucapan sahabatnya itu. _Ah tentu saja kau merasa tangannya besar Tetsu!_

Pernah juga Kuroko memutuskan mantannya karena dalam waktu lima menit tidak membalas chat nya.

" _Kau kan bisa menunggunya lebih lama lagi Tetsu. Bagaimana jika ia memang ada keperluan mendadak saat itu dan tidak bisa membalas chat-mu dengan cepat?"_ Aomine berusaha untuk merubah pemikiran sahabatnya untuk tidak putus pada saat itu.

 _"Aku tak mengapa jika ia memang tidak membalas chat-ku dengan cepat karena ada keperluan mendadak. Tapi yang kutakutkan adalah, jika ia sibuk membalas chat orang lain dan mengabaikan diriku Aomine-_ _ **kun**_ _."_ Aomine diam tak menjawab.

Ide kreatif ala Kuroko Tetsuya selanjutnya,

 _"Ia kan bermaksud baik untuk kesehatanmu Tetsu!"_

 _"Huh.. menjauhkan diriku dengan minuman dari surga ini sama saja dengan pembunuhan terhadapku Aomine-_ _ **kun**_ _."_ Aomine memutar bola mata bosan. Meski begitu, Aomine tahu dengan jelas alasan Kuroko tidak mau berpisah dengan minuman yang ia katakan sebagai minuman dari surga itu.

Terakhir, sebenarnya masih BANYAK PARAH. Tapi ga mungkin kan fanfic ini hanya membahas segunung ide kreatif yang dimiliki Kuroko? Atau kalian hanya tertarik dengan ide kreatif Kuroko dan tidak ingin melanjutkan membaca fanfic-ku ini? *pundung seketika di pojokan*.

" _Aku tidak suka dengan parfum yang digunakannya saat tadi bertemu dengannya Aomine-_ _ **kun**_ _. Pribadinya tidak cocok dengan aroma itu."_

Yap, pernah ada dari mantan kekasih Kuroko yang diputuskan gara-gara memakai parfum beraroma _mint_. Lagi-lagi Aomine hanya bisa terdiam, karena ia mengerti benar alasan yang dimiliki Kuroko. Tapi gimana dengan si mantan Kuroko yang cengo saat diputuskan di tengah perayaan _anniversarry_ mereka yang sebulan? Padahal tuh mantan udah nyewa sebuah kursi di restoran yang berada di hotel bintang lima. Untung kaya tuh anak. Coba enggak? Bisa mati berdiri kali gara-gara uang yang udah dikeluarin tapi mubadzir karena ulah _absurd_ Kuroko.

"Jadii.. Kau sebenarnya ingin sosok yang seperti apa Tetsu?" Aomine kini menggunakan nada serius. Ia memang tahu mengenai sesuatu yang pernah terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu, tapi tidak tahu mengenai sosok yang berhasil menghancurkan kepolosan yang dulu pernah Aomine sukai pada pemuda di depannya saat ini.

Kuroko meminum kembali vanilla milkshake nya dengan mata yang mengarah pada dunia luar yang dibatasi kaca pada _cafe_ yang saat ini sedang ia dan Aomine kunjungi. Kemudian meletakannya dan menatap Aomine dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku hanya menginginkan sosok yang setulus hati mencintaiku seorang Aomine- ** _kun_**. Aku tidak menginkan sebuah sumpah setia yang akan sosok itu ucapkan. Aku hanya ingin bukti dari cintanya untuk tidak berpaling dariku dan jujur dengan semua kisahnya." Aomine diam. "Jujur dan Setia. Hanya itu Aomine- ** _kun_**."

.

.

.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya. Canggung dengan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Haahh.. Baiklah baiklaahh.. aku akan menanyakan pada Kise apakah ia masih memiliki stok teman yang _single_ dan belum mengetahui perangai burukmu." Akhirnya itulah yang Aomine ucapkan setelah memutar gerigi otaknya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan hape nya dan memencet beberapa kali tombol hapenya. Sedang mengirim pesan mungkin.

"Huh? Perangai buruk? Siapa yang kau maksud Aomine- ** _kun_**?" Kuroko berucap dengan nada merajuk. Sedangkan Aomine menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menyeringai senang melihat sahabatnya menggunakan nada merajuk.

"Heii.. Heii.. jangan merajuk seperti itu. Aku tidak mau orang-orang menganggap bahwa kau adalah kekasihku karena wajah ngambekmu saat ini."

Sekarang giliran Kuroko yang menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menyeringai manis *emang ada? Abaikan!* "Aahh.. orang-orang tidak akan ada yang berpikir seperti itu Aomine- ** _kun_**. Bagaimanapun juga mereka masih cukup waras untuk tidak membayangkan bagaimana jadinya anak yang akan kumiliki jika aku jadi denganmu."

Oke.. seringai Aomine hilang digantikan dengan tiga kedutan yang nangkring di keningnya, "Seingatku kriteria yang kau inginkan hanya setia dan jujur, bukan? Tidak ada kriteria fisik di dalamnya!" Sedangkan Kuroko hanya tersenyum manis. Sangat amat manis. Sampai-sampai para pengunjung yang hadir di sana dan tidak sengaja melihat ke arah mereka dengan segera memencet hidung mereka agar tidak terjadi banjir darah saat ini.

"Sudahlah.. aku lelah Aomine- ** _kun_**. Bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang?" Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Aomine. Setelah pemuda _dim_ itu meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang sesuai nominal yang tertera di _bill_ plus _tips_ untuk si _waitress_ , mereka segera meninggalkan _cafe_ tersebut untuk menuju kediaman mereka masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

 _Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan_  
 _Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara_  
 _Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru_

Terdengar suara merdu tapi cempreng (?) dari sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat dua orang dengan surai yang berbeda.

 ** _Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.._**

 ** _Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.._**

"Kise.. hapemu bergetar terus- ** _nanodayo_**!"

"Aahh.. Sebentar Midorima- _ **cchi**_. Aku sedang mengedit foto untukku masukkan ke instagram- ** _ssu!_**

 _Sonna tsurenai koto iwazu ni ore ni shitokya ii janaisu ka_  
 _Issho ni ganbattekita no ni sabishikunainsu ka_  
 _Sorya ore wa nandemo dekiru shi onna no ko ni mo motechau kedo_  
 _Kou miete mo igai to maji de torikunderunsu yo_

Kise Ryouta- sosok bersurai pirang itu kembali bernyanyi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara mengedit fotonya di laptop.

 ** _Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.._**

 ** _Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.._**

"Sekarang Kise! Ini menggangguku- ** _nanodayo_**!" Midorima berujar kesal. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal, kalau hape si pirang itu tidak berhenti bergetar di mejanya ditambah dengan suara kaleng kosong yang terpaksa masuk gendang telinganya. Padahal ia sedang sibuk untuk menyelesaikan laporan tugas lapangan mereka berdua yang harus dikumpulkan saat kelas sore nanti.

"Sebentar- ** _ssu_**!" Kise tetap mengabaikan Midorima yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan aura hijau(?).

 _Rashiku mo naku namidashitari_  
 _Aa aa seishun shiterutte yatsu kamo shirenaisu ne_

 ** _Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.._**

 ** _Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.._**

 ** _"_** **KISEE!"** Haahh.. habis sudah kesabaran Midorima.

"Iya- ** _ssu_**!" Kise merungut kesal dan menghampiri meja Midorima untuk mengambil _handphone_ nya. Sedangkan Midorima kembali mengerjakan laporannya. "Huh, Aomine- _ **cchi**_?"

 **From : My Ahomine-cchi**

 **To : BakaKise**

 _ **Butuh mainan baru.**_

Kise menghela napas setelah membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan kembali dirinya di sofa. _Ini sudah yang keberapa kali-_ _ **ssu**_ _! Teman-temanku pasti sudah mengetahui sifat Kuroko-_ _ **cchi**_ _yang absurd itu-_ _ **ssu**_ _!_ Kise bergulat dengan pikirannya hingga menghasilkan sebuah keheningan yang aneh bagi Midorima. Heeii.. Kise itu makhluk dengan presentasi polusi suara paling tinggi di Jepang (menurut Midorima), dan saat ini makhluk itu diam saja dengan wajah merenung.

 _Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padanya-_ _ **nanodayo**_ _!_ Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan melirik ke arah Kise. "Ada apa denganmu- ** _nanodayo_**?A- Aku bertanya bukan karena aku peduli loh ya, tapi hanya memastikan bahwa kau masih hidup." Kise mengalihkan pandangan yang awalnya menatap ke luar menjadi menatap Midorima.

 _Aah.. benar juga ya! Aku dan Midorima-_ _ **cchi**_ _kan baru kenal karena project yang diberikan_ _ **sensei**_ _pada semester ini. Pasti Midorima-_ _ **cchi**_ _belum tahu mengenai sifat Kuroko_ _ **-cchi**_ _yang absurd itu-_ _ **ssu**_ _!_ Kise menyeringai mengingat hal itu. Sedangkan Midorima sedikit bergidik karena seringaian Kise. "Ne, Midorima- _ **cchi**_ apa kau memiliki teman?"

"Te-tentu saja- ** _nanodayo!_** Kau pikir aku makhluk anti sosial, huh? _" Kau memang bukan makhluk anti sosial Midorima-_ _ **cchi**_ _, tapi makhluk_ _ **tsundere**_ _! Kise terkekeh dalam hati (emang bisa?)_

 _"_ Nah.. apa kau memiliki teman yang masih _single_ - ** _ssu_**?" Midorima menaikkan salah satu alis matanya. "Temanku habis dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya- _ **ssu**_! Padahal ia sangat mencintai sosok kekasihnya hingga ia lupa cara untuk mencintai dirinya sendiri. Dan ia sangat frustasi sekali karena hal itu. Ia seperti manusia yang kehilangan gairah untuk tetap hidup. Berkali-kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri namun selalu berhasil digagalkan baik olehku maupun oleh kekasihku. Aku hanya ingin ia mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan yang terenggut darinya- ** _ssu_** **.** " Kise bercerita dengan wajah sendu dan mata yang berkaca-kaca meanahan tangis. Midorima hanya terdiam.

Hening. . .

Midorima kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku punya teman yang masih _single-_ _ **nanodayo**_! Kemudian apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aahh.. benarkah- ** _ssu_**?" Aura Kise menjad bling-bling yang bikin mata Midorima pedih karena melihatnya. Midorima hanya mengangguk. "Bisakah kau mengenalkannya pada temanku?" Tanya Kise antusias. Midorima hanya kembali mengangguk, kemudian mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya.

"Bagaimana tampang temanmu itu- ** _nanodayo_**?"

"Umm.. dia manis." Midorima menggerakkan tangannya pada layar _handphone_ nya. "Imut." Midorima kembali mengangguk. "Dia laki-laki." Midorima menghentikan gerak tangannya dan menatap Kise.

"Kenapa- ** _ssu_**?" Kise bertanya polos, tidak mengerti dengan arti tatapan Midorima. Midorima hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kurasa aku menemukan sosok yang cocok dengan temanmu itu- ** _nanodayo_**!"

"Apa kau serius Midorima- ** _cchi_**?" Tanya Kise kelewat antusias tanpa menyadari volume suaranya yang meningkat drastis sehingga Midorima harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"BakaKise! Kau harus mengurangi polusi suara yang kau keluarkan itu- ** _nanodayo_**! Kau bisa saja membuatku tuli karenanya!" Midorima menggerutu kesal.

"Jadii.. siapa namanya- ** _ssu_**? Bagaimana tampangnya- ** _ssu_**? Kapan bisa bertemu dengan temanku- ** _ssu_**?" Tampang Kise berubah menjadi anak anjing yang minta dipungut. Malas melihatnya, Midorima kemudian mengetik sebuah pesan pada hapenya untuk si teman yang menjadi pilihannya.

"Namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro. Tampangnya? Yah.. lumayan keren, walau aku masih jauh lebih keren darinya- ** _nanodayo_**. Untuk waktu pertemuan dan lain-lainnya terserah kau saja. Tapi putuskan hal tersebut setelah temanku menjawab-" Ucapan Midorima terhenti karena getaran pada ponselnya. "Nah temanku sudah menjawab. Dan katanya ia setuju untuk bertemu dengan temanmu itu- ** _nanodayo_** _!_ "

"Huaaaa... Midorima- _ **cchi**_ baik sekali- ** _ssu_**!" Kise menerjang Midorima tanpa pikir panjang. Membuat Midorima salah tingkah karenanya. Dan saat itu lah..

" ** _Arra_**.. Setahuku, kau bilang padaku bahwa kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu yang harus dikumpulkan sore nanti Shin- _ **chan**_. Dan apa yang aku temukan saat ini, hn?" Sebuah suara dingin menjadi penyadar bagi Kise dengan keadaan dirinya yang sedang berada di atas Midorima. Posisinya adalah, Midorima yang sedang duduk di atas sofa, Kise yang memeluknya dengan lengan yang melingkar erat di leher pria berkacamata itu, dan kepala yang berada dipundak si pria fanatik Oha Asa teresebut. Langsung saja Kise berdiri dan menjauh dari Midorima.

"I-ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan- ** _nanodayo_**!" Midorima panik saat ini. Bagaimana ia tidak panik jika kekasihnya memergoki dirinya dalam keadaan yang menjurus seperti adegan perselingkuhan yang ada di tv-tv dengan sebuah senyum maut yang membuat Midorima merinding karenanya.

"Selamat siang menjelang sore Takao- ** _cchi_**." Salam Kise ramah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Takao akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kise dan menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Jadi.. bagaimana dengan tugas kalian?"

"Aku tidak tahu- _ **ssu**_! Midorima- _ **cchi**_ bagian _finishing_ nya." Kise menjawab sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya. Sedangkan Takao kembali melihat Midorima yang kini kembali mengerjakan laporannya.

 **To : My Ahomine-cchi**

 **From : BakaKise**

 **Sudah dapat-ssu**

Send.

"Karena sudah ada Takao- ** _cchi_** , aku pulang duluan ya Midorima- _ **cchi**_. Mengenai pembicaraan kita sebelumnya, akan kujelaskan nanti sore- ** _ssu_**."

"Aah.. cara bicaramu seakan-akan apa yang kupikirkan saat melihat kalian berdua dalam posisi sebelumnya seperti kenyataan." Takao berucap dengan nada geli.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Takao? Tentu saja apa yang kau pikirkan tadi adalah salah total- ** _nanodayo_**. Apa kau pikir aku ini lelaki yang mudah berpindah hatinya, huh?" Midorima berkata lirih. Hanya mampu didengar oleh Takao yang duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Kise sedang merapi-rapikan barangnya dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

"Midorima- ** _cchi,_** Takao ** _-cchi_** , aku pulang duluan. Bye."

"Bye" Takao dan Midorima menjawab bersamaan.

.

* * *

.

"Kise sudah mendapatkan calon mainan barumu Tetsu!" Saat ini Aomine dan Kuroko sudah sampai di apartemen mereka. Mereka itu, Kuroko, Aomine, dan Kise loh yaaa.. Bukan Kuroko dan Aomine doang.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti, kemudian melihat jadwal kuliah yang ia pasang di ruang tamu. "Besok aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Bisa kau bilang ke Kise- ** _kun_** untuk membuat waktu bertemu jam dua siang di _cafe_ Kisedai?" Aomine mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mengirim pesan untuk kekasihnya.

.

* * *

.

 **Esok hari di Cafe Kisedai.**

Kuroko sudah duduk dengan manis di salah satu kursi _cafe_ yang mengarah pada pintu _cafe_ agar mempermudahnya menemukan orang yang harus ia temui nanti dengan menggunakan kemeja berlengan pendek bermotif biru muda dilengkapi dengan jaket parka yang berwarna biru muda pula. Ia sudah diberitahu Kise kemarin bahwa calon 'mainan' nya akan memakai kemeja berwarna abu-abu. Kuroko sengaja tidak menanyakan tampang atau nama dari calon mainannya, toh untuk apa pikirnya? Nanti juga bisa lihat sendiri dan nanya sendiri. Ia juga sudah bilang ke Kise untuk tidak mengatakan namanya, yaa.. walau tanpa dimintapun Kise pasti tidak akan menyebut namanya sih.

Kuroko masih sabar menunggu orang yang akan ditemuinya walau sudah telat lima belas menit dari waktu yang diperjanjikan.

 ** _Krincing.. Krincing_**..

Lonceng yang berada di atas pintu _cafe_ berbunyi menandakan adanya seseorang yang datang atau pergi. Dan saat itulah Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadi berada di minuman yang sedang digenggamnya ke arah pintu yang kini menampakkan sosok tamu yang datang.

 **Berbadan tegap.**

 **Tinggi.**

 **Tatapan mata yang tajam.**

 **Bersurai merah.**

 **Dua mata yang berbeda warna.**

Daann..

 ** _PRAANGG..._**

Gelas yang berada di tangan Kuroko meluncur dengan lancarnya ke lantai dan menjadi serpihan. Saat itulah kedua mata mereka bertemu, menghasilkan tremor tersendiri bagi Kuroko.

"Tetsuya." Gumam sosok yang baru datang tersebut dengan intonasi suara yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Behind The Scene pembuatan FF ini**

Author : Ne, editor- _ **chin**_ aku mendapatkan ide baru. Jadi ceritanya begini.. begini.. (diceritain lewat VN kirim pake WA)

Editor- ** _chin_** : KELARIN DULU FF SEBELUMNYA! TAPI KARENA IDENYA BAGUS, DIMAAFKAN. (dibales lewat text)

Setengah jam kemudian. . .

Author : Ne, editor- ** _chin_. ** Aku ngetik di leptop pake aplikasi Notepad. Dengan kondisi leptop di cash dan batre nya dilepas. Eh ga sengaja kabelnya kedudukan dan lepas dari stop kontaknya. Hilang semua ceritanya hueee.. Padahal udah selesai. Tinggal dikirim aja biar bisa diperiksa olehmu (kirim pake VN lagi)

Editor- ** _chin_** : KARMA TUH HARUS KELARIN FF YANG KEMARIN DULU WKWK (dibales lewat text lagi)

Author : Haahh.. hilang sudah _mood_ untuk ngebuat ulang

Editor- ** _chin_** : BUAT LAGI!

Setelah selesai buat..

Author : Gimana editor- _ **chin**_?

Editor- _ **chin**_ : Sharara wkwk.. Itu pas Kise ngomong dalam hati (?) dikasih tanda dong, misalnya tanda petik gitu

Author : Dibuat _italic_ kok

Editor- ** _chin_** : Oh oke wkwk.. Lanjutin dulu coba

Author : Itu udah selesai woooii -_-

Editor- _ **chin**_ : Eh ini aku lagi nonton Aldno*h Ze*o nih. Kalau chatnya ga dibales, berarti lagi nonton yaa..

Setengah jam kemudian

Author : Buruaaaann.. Mau postin\g ooiiii -_-

Editor- _ **chin**_ : Ntar duluu.. Ga pokus lagi nonton wkwk.. Tiga episode lagi tamat. Ina*o nya lagi nungguin.

Author : *ngomel-ngomel di WA. ngancem bakal nyulik Slai*e biar si Ina*o nya _single_ (?)*

Editor- _ **chin :**_ Adegan yang ini dihapus (merujuk pada sebuah adegan yang sudah dihapus)

Author : _**Ha'i**_

Editor- _ **chin**_ : Itu udah bagus. Izin posting diberikan.

Author : **_Ossuu.._**

Daann.. berkat caps yang banyak banget di WA saya dari si editor- _ **chin**_ , maka jadilah saya membuat ulang setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan _mood_ yang sudah hancur berantakan sebelumnya. Terimakasih atas caps jebolmu yang memaksaku untuk melakukan hal ini editor- _ **chin**_ (?) Dan terimakasih karena lagi-lagi selalu mengutamakan anime dibandingkan saya yang dipaksa untuk menyelesaikan ide ff ini dan diabaikan wkwk..

Tapi saya ngetik begini bukan karena saya kesel atau apa ya sama si editor- ** _chin_**. Cuman mau cerita aja betapa pengen dijitaknya si editor yang merupakan adik kelas saya itu wkwk..

.

Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia membaca.. Kritik dan saran saya terima, namun jangn flame yaaa.. hehe


End file.
